Lightning Menace Silas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40767 |no = 1356 |element = Thunder |rarity = Dream |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 98 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Silas was engaged in activities across Grand Gaia as a Guardian of Meirith, but is believed to have died young without completing his mission. There are so many mysteries surrounding his death that it remains unclear whether he died in combat or succumbed to an illness. Following his death, Vern and his other comrades fell into despondency and left Meirith to the next generation. Had he lived longer, it is undoubtable he would have left humanity with many more epic tales of his heroic deeds. |summon = I don't ever want to see her like that again. I don't wish for anyone to be sad. That's why...I can't die just yet! |fusion = Stronger... I will grow stronger still. I must if I am to stand alongside the one who showed me the way... |evolution = Does destiny still have need of me? Then I will take up my spear, until all life leaves me! | hp_base = 6242 |atk_base = 2316 |def_base = 2304 |rec_base = 2112 | hp_lord = 8081 |atk_lord = 2884 |def_lord = 2906 |rec_lord = 2442 | hp_anima = 9198 |rec_anima = 2144 |atk_breaker = 3182 |def_breaker = 2608 |def_guardian = 3204 |rec_oracle = 2740 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |atk_guardian = 2586 | hp_oracle = 6963 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Thunderous Slice |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 150% Crit, fills 6-8 BC & 20% OD fill rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Thundershine |bbdescription = 17 combo Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% Crit rate & 50% crit damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Sacred Spear: Reiglossa |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit rate, 50% crit damage & 300% BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Empyrio |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage and critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% crit rate, 300% crit damage, Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Heavenly Light |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB Atk & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |esnote = 150% boost |evofrom = 40766 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |dreamskill2_cat = Critical Hits |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |dreamskill2_1_note = 50% boost |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Critical hit damage boosts BB gauge |dreamskill2_2_note = Fills 2-3 BC |dreamskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |dreamskill3_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 50 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_1_note = 150% boost |dreamskill4_2_sp = 50 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_2_note = 70% boost |dreamskill4_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Adds Light element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_3_note = |dreamskill4_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |dreamskill4_4_note = +100% boost, 400% boost on SBB, 700% boost on UBB total |notes = |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Silas2 }}